


This Is The End

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Last Episode, M/M, this is how it better go or im going to be pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural





	This Is The End

There was a time when Dean believed in God. When he was little, it was a given. God was up in the clouds, watching over the Earth and taking care of everyone.

Then his mother died. Then John raised him as a hunter. Then they didn't have a home. Then Dean raised Sam. Then and then and then. Dean realized there couldn't be a God. Not after what they've been through. How could there be? God was supposed to look out for everyone, make everything ok. But his world continued to crumble, and it didn't stop.

Even after he met God, Dean wasn't sure if he believed. Sure, the guy was standing right in front of him, snapping his fingers and returning them to the bunker. Sitting in their home eating Chinese food and watching porn. Wearing Dean's robe and fighting with his son, Lucifer. But is this guy seriously  _God_? Would  _God_ be this childish? This selfish? This absent? That's not what God is like. This isn't Dean's God.

Even after all the hurt and pain and death and blood and absolute hell God put them through. After every battle, war, apocalypse, trial and tribulations. Every fucking thing they've lived (and died) through, there was always,  _always,_ one thing Dean would thank God for. One, amazing, unbelievable, life-altering thing Dean would always be grateful for. One thing that saved his life over and over and over. The only thing besides his brother that was ever worth fighting for.

And that was Cas.

Cas.

The man came into Dean's life like a beautiful wrecking ball. A true force to be reckoned with, but he was always gentle with Dean. A God's honest celestial being from heaven came to Earth, burst into a barn and changed his life forever.

The Horsemen.

The Devil.

The Leviathans.

Hell. Purgatory. Heaven. Angels, demons, monsters, ghosts, God's freaking sister. Everything.  _EVERYTHING._ Cas was there. Cas was always there, even when he wasn't. It's always been Cas. Even when he fucked up, and did he ever, it was Cas.

So why is this so hard? 

Why is it so hard for Dean to let it out? Why can't he just take that stupid angel by his stupid trench coat like his life depends on it (because a lot of times it does) and just tell him? The fucking world is ending. There's literal zombies banging down the bunker doors. The warding will fail any minute. The ghosts and demons have been circling the only real home they've ever had for two days. They're running out of options, food, and time. The end is here, and Dean still can't just say it.

Dean has never been good with words. He keeps everything bottled up, corked tight, and shoved in a cold dark room in the back of his mind. He doesn't have time for that shit. What good would it do?

Probably a lot, but Dean can't think about that.

So here they are. Armed to the teeth with every weapon the bunkers armory as. Sam by Dean's side, wearing a brave face. His hands betray him, though. Dean hasn't seen him shake this much since Sam hunted his first ghost on his own.

_"Ghosts are easy, Sammy," Dean promised his terrified little brother. He was thirteen at the time and John was who-the-hell-knows where. Dean knew Sam could do it. And he did._

Dean looked to his left. To his brother. To his lifeline. They shared a solemn nod. The Winchester boys didn't show much affection. They already knew everything that was never said. No need for long, drawn out emotional speeches about how much they love and admire each other. No need to say that the only reason their alive is because of an undying codependent bond they had for each other. No need. They knew.

The world outside the bunker was howling. The metal groaning with pain. Holes being punched through the weakest spots. The lights flickering.

Dean looked to his right. To his angel. His reason for being. Angel blade in one hand, iron in the other. His white knuckle grip let on how nervous he was for the impending war raging outside.

Cas stared into those green eyes like it was the last time he'd see them. In all honesty, it might be.

The lights shorted.

They flashed.

They failed.

 

 

Dean shifted to his right.

 

 

Cas gasped.

 

 

Sam gripped his brothers shoulder tight.

 

In the dark, Dean finally found what he's always been searching for. A strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist. A calloused hand cupping his jaw. A hard body pressed flush against him. Chapped lips crushing against his mouth. Hearts pounding. Blood rushing.

Warm. Soft. Wet. 

 

Finally.

 

The emergency lights zapped on, shrouding them in a red haze.

 

They held each other until the door burst open.

 

They held each other while the outside world flooded into their home.

 

They held each other until the end.


End file.
